


Last-Minute Costumes

by lumifuer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Steve Feels, he's both cute and annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Steve has both a great and not so great idea when it comes to choosing Halloween costumes.





	Last-Minute Costumes

“(Y/N), do you have a moment?” Steve called out from the living room. You were busy trying to decorate the muffins that he’d helped you bake earlier in the morning but the spiders just wouldn’t come out the way you’d want them to. You sighed, put down the frosting and wiped the flour off your hands.

“Sure, what happened?” you came up to the chair that he was sitting on, his old laptop in front of him on the table. You hugged him from behind and rested your chin on his shoulder.

“I was thinking- I know how much you love Halloween,” he cleared his throat and showed you the screen. “We should do a couples costume.”

He turned his head to look up at you, his blue eyes revealing a tiny hint of concern. You lovingly brushed his ruffled hair to rid him of any nervousness. You admired his constant eagerness to quickly learn new things about the present world and especially the ones that he knew you cared about.

“It’s a great idea,” you exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek. “Do you have something particular in mind?”

“I just caught up with the ‘Star Wars’ movies, and Han and Leia seem like a safe choice,” he continued.

“Okay, and the costumes will be easy to prepare,” you approved.

“One more thing,” he continued and you could sense a mischevious change of tone in his voice. “What do you think about the 'Sexy Leia’ option?”

You tilted your head and Steve knew he was in trouble. “Careful, I might carve your head instead of a pumpkin,” you threatened to his utter amusement.

“I’ll take it as a no,” he chuckled.

“As you should. We’ll go to the store later. Come and help me with this damned spiders, they’re almost as annoying as you are,” you complained.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcomed and appreciated! ♥


End file.
